


those eyes

by themazemitch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Developing Relationship, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themazemitch/pseuds/themazemitch
Summary: John sabe que hirió a Sherlock, pero quiere remendarlo.





	those eyes

Aquellos ojos lo miraban fijamente, deseando conocer los pensamientos más profundos del contrario, el cual se mantenía distante. Se había mantenido distante varios días, su presencia siempre era ausente, pocas palabras, pero mucho para decir realmente. 

John observaba a Sherlock con tristeza, sabía que debían hablar, pero ¿de qué debían hablar? o mejor dicho, ¿cómo iba a comenzar una conversación con Sherlock cuando él se mantenía distante también? John sabía que gran parte de la culpa era de él. ¡Claro que era su maldita culpa!, había golpeado a su mejor amigo, lo había acusado de un asunto donde Sherlock no tenía ninguna culpa alguna, entendía porque Sherlock estaba distante, pero también le dolía.

_ya es muy tarde John, lo perdiste, ¿no te das cuenta? Perdiste a Sherlock Holmes por ser un maldito egoísta._

Aquellas voces en su cabeza no dejaban de repetirle aquello, ¿era cierto? ¿había perdido a Sherlock? Aquel pensamiento lo hacía estremecerse, no quería perderlo, pero tenía la amarga sensación de que ya lo había hecho. Lo había hecho en el momento donde decidió que Sherlock era culpable por la muerte de Mary, había perdido a Sherlock cuando lo culpó y se alejó de él, ignorando el hecho de que su mejor amigo lo necesitaba más que nunca. 

_lo perdiste por tu maldito orgullo, lo perdiste porque decidiste ignorar el hecho de que Sherlock te necesitaba. Te sigue necesitando, lo sigue haciendo._

"Sherlock" habló John al cabo de unos minutos. Observó como Sherlock dejaba de jugar con Rosie para prestarle atención "necesitamos hablar" continuó diciendo, sentándose en el sofá frente al detective.

"¿Sobre qué?" con sumo cuidado Sherlock dejó a Rosie en el suelo para que jugara con sus juguetes, centrando segundos después toda su atención en John.

"Sobre... esto, nosotros" al ver la confusión en el lastimado rostro de su amigo, soltó un suspiro, esto iba a costar, pero debían hablar, John debía tratar de enmendar el daño que le había causado a Sherlock, al menos... intentarlo. "A lo que me refiero es que... estoy cansado de esto, de este silencio que siempre parecemos tener. Lamento el daño que te causé, lamento haberte hecho creer que tu eras el culpable de la muerte de Mary, Sherlock... tu no mataste a Mary, tu no fuiste el culpable de nada" hizo una pequeña pausa, notando como el nudo en su garganta cada vez parecía hacerse más grande, hasta el punto de que notó las lagrimas en sus ojos. "Te herí, te dejé solo cuando me necesitabas, maldita sea, lo lamento Sherlock"

El detective con lentitud se levantó de su silla para abrazar a John, un abrazo, aquello era un gran progreso para ambos.

"John... no importa eso ahora mismo" Sherlock se alejó un poco para que John pudiera mirarlo "Mírame, tienes a Rosie, tienes una pequeña que necesita de ti, y me tienes a mi John, me tienes a mi" las palabras de Sherlock sonaban seguras, y su rostro demostraba lo mismo, seguridad y verdad. "No se lo que somos, ya a estas alturas creo que nuestra relación se ha tornado demasiado confusa, pero no importa, por el amor de Dios, no importa eso..." 

John pudo observar como la mano de Sherlock temblaba, y no era porque necesitaba una dosis de droga, era porque esto era realmente duro para Sherlock, demostrar sus sentimientos jamás había sido la zona de confort del detective, así que John sabía que esto era muy duro para Sherlock.

"No me importa que seamos, solo se que te necesito a ti, y quiero que sepas Sherlock..." John acarició una de las mejillas de Sherlock con cuidado, sonriendole, demostrándole que estaría ahí para él. "Nos tenemos el uno al otro, eso importa ahora" 

Aquella noche de Enero, luego de confesiones y lagrimas, John y Sherlock se dieron su primer beso, decidiendo ser fuertes el uno para el orto. 

**Author's Note:**

> este es mi primer one shot johnlock, así que disfruten


End file.
